wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corradino Breda
|rank=Captain |homeworld=Atargatis II |birth=125.M41 |death= |height=9' 6 |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |cyber= |battles=*Principius VII campaign *Eneldor Campaign *Ulgroth Crusade **Fall of Oseonus III *13th Black Crusade *Numerous others |status=Alive as of 100.M42 |affiliation=* ** ***Aetherian Warriors ****Second Company (422.M41 - 999.M41) *****Command Squad ****Chapter Command (999.M41 - ) }} Corradino Breda was a veteran Space Marine of the Aetherian Warriors Chapter and, for the majority of his life, served as Captain of the Second Company. As such, he and his men were among the most deployed in the entire Chapter, serving in more engagements during his tenure as Captain than all previous Captains combined. Whether this is simply due to his desire to serve the Emperor or as a result of the massive escalation of conflict in the Forty-First millennium is unknown, but through it all, his faith in the Emperor and his "father", Sanguinius never faltered, allowing him to continue his service without fail. In 999.M41, the forces of emerged from the and began an assault on the , ushering forth the . In response, the Aetherian Warriors began mustering their entire Chapter to combat the forces of Chaos; unfortunately, at the same time, the Tyrest Sector, normally under the stalwart protect of their brother Chapter, the Blood Dragons, was embroiled in a massive, multi-front war. Chapter Master Gabriele Vestri elected to split the Chapter in half, sending one half to assist in the Tyrest Sector, while the other would be led by him in the Black Crusade. On route to Cadia, the lead ship of the fleet, the Battle Barge, Aetherius' Strength, was somehow boarded by Traitorous Astartes. During the protracted engagement, the loyalists took heavy casualties, including First Company Captain Riccardo Ferrero and Chapter Master Vestri, who both mysteriously disappeared in the fighting. With no Chapter Master or First Company Captain to replace him, Corradino was chosen by the remaining Captains to ascend to the position of Chapter Master, the third one in the Aetherian Warriors' history. Biography Early Life In early 125.M41, on the vicious and wild Death World of Atargatis II, homeworld of the Aetherian Warriors Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, the child who would come to be known as Corradino Breda was born to a pair of Hunter-Gatherers in one of the many tribal villages scattered around the hostile planet. For years, Corradino and his village suffered from numerous attacks by the various forms of fauna that inhabit the planet. Growing up in such a hostile environment proved to be an advantage for Corradino as, even at an early age, he was stronger and more fit than most children from more civilized worlds. At the age of five, while hunting with his parents, they were ambushed by a pack of predators. During the ensuing fight, both of his parents were killed, leaving the young Corradino to wander back to his village. For the next year, he was forced to hunt smaller animals and find non-toxic plants to survive. Although he managed not to starve to death, he was very close to the edge, though he refused to steal from his fellow villagers. One day, the male children of the village were assembled by their elders, where they met a massive man in bright red armor. This man, one of the Sky Knights of the Star-Emperor, had come to inspect the children to collect potential aspirants to join the Aetherian Warriors Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Corradino, who had just a year previous had been one of the strongest children in his village and a prime candidate for becoming an Aspirant, had been weakened and thinned by the lack of food. During the evaluation, the wild beasts attacked once more. Viewing this as a challenge, the Marine had the candidates engage and kill the animals. What should've been a relatively easy task for them turned into a massacre. The animals seemed possessed by some unseen force, sending them into a blood rage never before seen. The candidates were ripped to shreds by the beasts, who quickly turned on the villagers, forcing the Marine to intervene. Despite the deaths of most of his friends, Corradino miraculously survived, having managed to obtain a weapon, his new smaller stature allowing him to outrun the creatures. After the first waves of predators were killed, the cause of their newfound ferocity was discovered: an aspiring Chaos Sorcerer was controlling them, using them in an attempt to destroy Atargatis' villages and tribes in an attempt to deny the Aetherian Warriors of their strongest recruiting sources. With this revelation, the Marine engaged the Sorcerer in combat. While this would have normally resulted in the Marine's quick and excruciatingly painful death, the Sorcerer's relative inexperience allowed the Marine to confront him. The battle was long and drawn out, with the Sorcerer sending wild animals and firing blasts of Warp energy and the Marine attempting to get past the Sorcerer's warp barrier. While the Sorcerer was distracted, Corradino, in an act of extreme bravery, snuck up behind the Sorcerer and, with what little strength he had left, drove his hunting spear through a weak spot in his armor, breaking his focus and dropping his barrier, allowing the Marine to finish him off in a hail of Bolter fire. When the battle was over, many in the village, including almost all of the candidates, were dead, leaving Corradino as one of the few able-bodied children. Left with little choice, the Marine tasked Corradino and the few surviving candidates to head towards the Aetherian Throne, the Fortress Monastery of the Aetherian Warriors. After collecting what meager supplies he had stored, Corradino and the others disappeared into the jungle. For the next three weeks, he evaded predators and other dangerous as he trekked his way through the jungle, occasionally coming upon the corpses of those candidates unfortunate enough to fall victim to the merciless creatures of the jungle. Upon reaching the Aetherian Throne, carved out of the tallest mountain on Atargatis II, he was greeted by the surviving candidates and several Marines from the Chapter's Apothecarion, who began screening the assembled children to see who was genetically fit to become Space Marines. Despite his desiccated appearance, Corradino was deemed worth to join, granting him the title of Aspirant. He spent the next decade undergoing the rigorous training regime that would begin the process of transforming from a boy into the post-human super soldier that is a Space Marine. Eventually, it came time to participate in the Blood Duel, a competition of strength and skill between the Aspirants. In the years since his recruitment, he was able to recover his strength and stature and as a result managed to dominate his competition, beating his opponents to near-death. After completing the Blood Duel, he finally began undergoing augmentations, a process which would take several years, eventually culminating in him being assigned to the 10th Company as a Scout Marine. Service as a Scout Personality & Traits Breda possessed a neutral attitude when it came to common Imperial citizens and Guardsmen, like most Aetherian Warriors, but cared deeply for his battle-brothers. As an Aetherian Warrior, he was trained not to show emotion to anyone outside the chapter. Even in battle, he will usually fight in an eerie silence, only broken when uttering the chapter's battle cry. Both in and out of battle, he shows an unbreakable conviction in his faith to the Emperor, and what ever battle he happens to be fighting. Preferred Equipment Corradino wore the standard Mark VII Aquila power armor painted with typical Aetherian Warrior colors. His preferred weapons were a Mark III pattern Storm Bolter and Mark III bolt pistol. For melee combat, he always kept a power axe with him, as he preferred its ability to chop through armor and flesh much more than that of the standard combat knife or the chainsword. Category:Imperial Characters